Trève
by La vache milka
Summary: AU Post saison 3. Elle le déteste. Il semblerait que ce soit réciproque. Dès lors, une trève imposée par une lourde perte ne saurait être une sinécure.
1. Chapter 1

Trêve

Disclaimer : Aucune chance que je me fasse passer pour JJ Abrams, hm ? Bon, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, à l'exception de ceux que vous ne reconnaissez pas.

Note : AU - Post saison 3.

Résumé : Elle le déteste. Il semblerait que ce soit réciproque. Dès lors, une trève imposée par une lourde perte ne saurait être une sinécure.

Chapitre 1 : Introduction

La jeune femme se déplaçait doucement à l'étage, arme au poing. Des deux pièces qu'elles avait déjà visitées, rien ne ressemblait à l'objet qu'elle recherchait. Un bref rayon de lune perça l'épaisse couche de nuages, révélant à l'espionne le corps d'un molosse probablement mort. Elle n'était désormais plus seule en chasse. Et le faible grincement d'une porte au rez-de-chaussée lui révéla que l'autre était très rapide.

Elle pénétra dans une pièce qui semblait être un des bureaux du propriétaire, qui dormait présentement comme un bienheureux dans sa baignoire. Sydney fouilla rapidement la pièce à la recherche d'un coffre. Qu'elle découvrit au fond d'une armoire. Elle posa son arme et sortit le decrypteur de son sac. Elle allait commencer à chercher le code quand elle se rendit compte que le coffre présentait une anomalie. Une deuxième alarme ? Il était étonnant qu'un homme prenant autant de précautions pour protéger ses biens puisse se laisser piéger par une supposée conquête. Enfin, elle n'était pas ici pour philosopher sur la condition masculine et sa libido. Surtout que le canon d'une arme venait de se poser sur sa nuque.

"Reculez." lança une voix familière. "Tournez vous."

Sydney s'éxécuta. L'homme étouffa un rire narquois.

"Évidemment… J'avais oublié à quel point vous étiez forte pour le racolage, Sydney."

"De la bouche d'une pute de luxe telle que vous, Sark, la formule ne se départ pas d'un certain effet comique."

La jeune femme eu la satisfaction de voir son sourire s'effacer pendant un instant. Pour réapparaître rapidement. Apparemment il avait une idée précise de son sort et cela l'amusait au plus haut point.

Le jeune homme sortit une paire de menottes, fit signe à la jeune femme de s'attacher les poignets de à la tringle du placard , et sourit en la voyant serrer les dents.

"Allons, Sydney, ne me dites pas que vous ne jouez pas à ça avec votre agent ?"

Il vérifia que les menottes étaient bien resserrées, et il quitta la pièce, mais elle l'entendit lui lancer du couloir :

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne devrais plus tarder désormais… S'il pense à surveiller autre chose que la sortie sud…"

Sydney tira frénétiquement sur ses poignets, sans résultats. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de réactiver le micro de sa boucle d'oreille… Elle avisa les mailles un peu lâches de son pull. Peu de temps après, elle pouvait de nouveau communiquer avec son partenaire.

"Vaughn ! Sark a le disque, et il sait que tu es ici. Il va éviter la sortie sud, contacte Weiss !"

"Quelle est ta position ?"

"Peu importe ! Il faut le retrouver. On a besoin de lui. J'ai besoin de lui."

Elle n'avait plus qu'à se défaire des jolis bracelets à présent. Elle ne pouvait pas se suspendre à la chaînette afin de briser la tringle sous peine de se casser les deux poignets, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait la déboîter, n'ayant aucune prise. Son regard se posa sur l'attache massive de la tringle. La vis ressortait assez pour qu'elle l'enlève.

Une fois libre, elle se précipita dehors. Une silhouette courut à sa rencontre.

"Sydney, tout va bien ?"

Oui, si l'on oublie les menottes.

"Ou est Sark ?"

"Je ne l'ai pas vu sortir."

Sydney souffla et détourna la tête. Vaughn sortit son passe partout, la libéra et reprit.

"Il est plus que probable qu'il soit dans le petit bois. Il continue jusqu'au mur d'enceinte."

Sydney piqua un sprint entre les arbres et arriva au mur. Il était beaucoup trop haut, il était impossible de le franchir à moins de…

"Je pensais que vous seriez plus rapide, Sydney." Sark l'attendait, appuyé contre un arbre, l'arme à la main.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Il continua :

"Vos amis nous attendant de l'autre côté, allons donc les saluer."

Vaughn surgit à cet instant.

"Agent Vaughn… Amusante, cette sensation de déjà-vu, n'est-il pas ?" fit-il, se rapprochant de Sydney. "Maintenant, jetez votre arme."

En dépit des protestations de sa partenaire, l'agent de la CIA obtempéra.

"À genoux."

Avec réluctance, Vaughn s'éxécuta. Sark lui décocha un coup de pied en plein visage et s'éloigna avec son otage qu'il avait saisi par le cou, pendant que l'autre homme s'effondrait.

"Salopard." siffla la jeune femme entre ses dents.

Sark se contenta de sourire et pressa l'allure. Dans la course, une branche atteignit Sydney en plein visage. Elle porta la main à son visage et avisa alors sa bague.

Un craquement tout proche lui indiqua que l'équipe numéro deux se rapprochait. Sydney fit mine de ralentir, mais une brève pression du revolver contre ses côtes lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire.

La grille était proche. Très proche. Ils y étaient …

"Pas un geste !"

Trois agents avaient désormais leurs armes pointées vers eux. La jeune femme sentit le souffle qui lui balayait la nuque s'accèlerer. Il était temps. D'un geste vif, elle plaqua sa paume où la bague était retournée et appliqua l'infime dose de somnifère restant sur la peau nue du tueur, qui s'effondra presque immédiatement.

OoOoOoO

10 jours plus tôt.

La jeune femme se gara devant une maison de type victorien. Le jardin étincelait, et les parterres étaient plus beaux que jamais. Elle sourit. Le jardinage était une passion pour ses beaux parents. La présence la voiture de police devant le garage la replongea dans une réalité bien moins douce. Elle se rembrunit.

Elle descendit de voiture, se dirigea vers la porte et sonna. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un homme ne vint lui ouvrir. Elle ouvrait la bouche pour se présenter quand une tornade brune se jeta dans ses bras.

"Maman !" s'exclama la petite fille.

Le policier esquissa un sourire.

"Mademoiselle Bristow, je présume ?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Madame Hecht est dans le salon avec mon collège." reprit le policier. "Nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser."

Elle hocha brièvement la tête et le suivit dans le salon, sa fille toujours dans les bras.

La femme qui était assise dans le canapé avoisinait la soixantaine. Quand elle vit sa belle fille, son visage s'éclaira. Elle se leva et vint l'embrasser.

" Sydney ! Dieu merci…"

"Maman ? Tu restes combien de temps ?" demanda la petite.

"Au moins une semaine, ma puce."

"Cela ne dérange pas la banque ?" intervint sa belle mère.

"Mon patron a été très compréhensif. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madeleine, je reste aussi longtemps que vous aurez besoin de moi." fit la jeune fille avec un doux sourire.

Madeleine lui rendit un sourire triste et Sydney sentit un étau se refermer sur son cœur. La femme se tourna vers le policier, mais ce dernier n'esquissa pas un geste.

Sydney décrocha sa fille de son cou, la posa à terre et s'accroupit devant elle.

"Alors ma puce, c'était bien le week end à la mer avec mamie ?"

"Tu avais dit que tu viendrais." répondit la petite d'un ton d'où pointaient les reproches.

"Je sais, et je suis vraiment désolée. Je sais que ça faisait longtemps que…" mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, sa fille l'ayant interrompue.

"Trop longtemps."

oOoOo

Adams regardait la mère de la petite, songeur. Elle semblait très proche de sa belle mère, tout en n'étant assez présente pour sa fille. IL se demandait quelles pouvaient être les raisons de cette femme; et en était même à l'hypothèse de la garde supprimée quand quand il fut tirée par une question de la petite.

"Maman, papy, il est parti avec papa ?"

Sa mère se mordit la lèvre, la reprit dans ses bras et la serra.

"Oui, pitchoune. Il est parti avec papa."

La grand mère intervint.

"Lisa, pourquoi n'irais tu pas chercher la jolie robe que nous avons achetée à la mer ?"

Les grands yeux gris de la petite fille se posèrent sur sa grand mère et une moue apparut sur ses lèvres.

Sydney la posa à terre, et elle partit à l'étage.

"Je crois qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit." fit Madeleine, doucement, à sa bru qui s'était détournée et qui regardait le jardin à travers la baie vitrée." Elle se pose beaucoup de questions sans trouver les réponses."

Sydney lui envoya un regard douloureux.

"Et je ne suis pas là pour y répondre." lâcha-t-elle, amère.

"Sydney… Tu sais bien que tu ne peux pas…"

"Je devrais."

La réponse claqua, sèche.

"Sydney." reprit durement Madeleine. "Tu ne peux pas, et c'est certainement mieux comme ça. Pour Lisa, comme pour toi. Pour l'instant."

Adams scruta le visage fermé de la jeune femme. Apparemment, cette conversation avait déjà eu lieu. Elle finit par se détourner.

"Je vais faire du café."

Le bruit d'une course retentit dans l'escalier. Elisa fit irruption dans le salon, une robe rouge à la main. Elle la montra fièrement à sa mère qui l'observait depuis la porte, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

"Elle est superbe, Lilou. Tu veux bien me montrer comment elle te va ?"

Elle disparut quelques secondes, pour réapparaître, confuse.

"Vous voulez du café ?" fit-elle, s'adressant enfin aux deux policiers.

"Non, merci." répondit Adams. "Par contre nous désirerions vous poser quelques questions."

Le regard de Sydney se rétrécit tandis qu'elle fixait le policier.

"Écoutez, je conçois fort bien que vous soyez pressés, mais j'aimerai avoir le temps d'arriver avant que vous ne commenciez les interrogatoires."

"Écoutez, je conçois fort bien votre problème" rétorqua le policier" mais plus vite nous aurons des réponses, plus vite nous pourrons avancer."

La jeune femme lui renvoya un regard songeur, avant d'hocher lentement la tête.

Au même moment, Elisa refit irruption dans la pièce.

"Lisa, va mettre tes chaussures, nous allons au parc. Maman doit parler avec ces messieurs." fit Madeleine.

La petite fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche.

"Je vous rejoint très vite, puce", fit Sydney, pour couper court à toutes les récriminations qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir de la bouche de sa fille. "Promis."

La petite lui envoya un regard chargés de reproches et sortit à contrecoeur. Les adultes restant demeurèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée ne se referme. Sydney se servit un café et attendit que le policier s'exprime. Ce qu'il ne fit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de choisir ses mots.

"Qu'est ce qui peut donc empêcher une mère d'élever son enfant ?" attaqua-t-il enfin, sans se soucier de préambules.

"Je peux savoir en quoi ma vie privée et liée au meurtre de mon beau-père ?"

"Meurtre ?"

"Le fait qu'il ait été torturé m'amène à penser que sa mort n'est pas des plus naturelles." répondit Sydney, passablement énervée.

"Vous ne paraissez pas plus touchée que cela par cette triste histoire." remarque le policier.

La jeune femme le dévisagea, incrédule.

"Mais pour qui vous prenez vous ? Après avoir décidé que j'étais une mère indigne, vous vous êtes dit que j'étais vraisemblablement votre coupable ?"

"Je n'ai formulé aucune accusation, Mademoiselle Bristow."

Elle soupira bruyamment et secoua la tête.

"Écoutez, je n'ai pas sauvagement massacré mon beau père, ni pour toucher un héritage, ni pour récupérer la garde de ma fille, parce que c'est moi qui ai confié la garde de Lisa à mes beaux parents. La banque où je travaille m'envoie fréquemment à l'étranger pour des périodes indéterminées, je ne suis donc pas systématiquement chez moi le soir."

"J'ai rencontré beaucoup de femmes carriéristes, mais jamais encore une pour qui son travail compte plus que sa propre enfant."

Sydney se leva, frémissante de colère. Elle siffla :

"J'ai accepté de répondre à vos questions pour vous aider à retrouver un meurtrier, pas pour que vous me fassiez un procès. Vous ne savez rien de moi, rien ! De quel droit me jugez vous ? Et jamais, au grand jamais, mon travail n'a été plus important que Lisa ! Et ce ne sera jamais le cas !"

"C'est pour cela que les Hecht l'ont élevée."

Pour s'empêcher de répondre ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit, Sydney se mordit la joue, si fort que le goût douceâtre du sang lui envahit la bouche.

"Vous en avez fini avec votre procès d'intentions ? Dans ce cas, j'aimerai rejoindre ma fille. Vous savez où se trouve la sortie."

Le policier acquiesça, et il se dirigea avec son collègue en direction de la sortie.

Sydney lui lança :

"Pour votre gouverne, j'ai élevé ma fille. Au revoir."

Et elle ferma la porte. En montant dans la voiture, Adams ressassa tout ce qui avait été dit. Quelque chose n'était pas clair à propos de cette femme, et son instinct lui disait que cela avait un lien avec cette affaire.

oOoOo


	2. Portée Disparue

Trêve

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, à l'exception de ceux que vous ne reconnaissez pas.

Note : AU - Post saison 3.

Résumé : Elle le déteste. Il semblerait que ce soit réciproque. Dès lors, une trêve imposée par une lourde perte ne saurait être une sinécure.

Note 2 : désolée, désolée pour avoir mis tout ce temps… Et surtout merci pour vos commentaires.

Chapitre 2 : Portée disparue

Adams pressa le bouton de la sonnette. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blanchis par la farine vint lui ouvrir.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Bristow. Je peux entrer ?" demanda le policier.

Sans un mot, Sydney s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Il la suivit dans la cuisine. Là, la petite fille était en train de lécher un récipient avec application. Elle s'interrompit et fixa l'homme de ses grands yeux.

"Bonjour." fit-elle avec une gravité peu commune aux enfants de son âge, et qui surtout contrastait fortement avec les traces de chocolat qui lui maculaient le visage.

Pendant ce temps, Sydney s'approchait lentement de sa fille, un torchon à la main. Elle prit Elisa par surprise et réussit à lui essuyer une partie du visage avant que la petite, riant aux éclats, ne s'échappe et ne passe de l'autre côté du comptoir, d'où elle nargua sa mère. Pour toute réponse, cette dernière lui tira la langue.

"Lisa, pourquoi n'irais tu pas regarder un peu la télévision ?" demanda-t-elle, redevenant sérieuse. "L'inspecteur Adams et moi devons parler."

La petite jeta un dernier regard à l'homme avant de sortir. Sydney attendit que sa fille soit confortablement installée dans le canapé, et ferma la porte, avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

"Je suis désolé de revenir vous déranger, mais j'aurai encore quelques questions à vous poser."

"Bien sur."

La jeune femme ne dit rien de plus, mais son attitude était fort éloquente quant à ce qu'elle pensait desdites questions, et le policier avait très bien interprété son silence. Il semblait soucieux de s'excuser des paroles malheureuses lancées lors de sa précédente visite.

Malheureusement pour lui, la question qu'il posa ne l'aida guère dans son entreprise.

"Qu'est il arrivé à son père ? "demanda-t-il doucement.

Il vit Sydney tressaillir, et se tourner vers lui. Son coéquipier lui reprochait souvent son manque de tact, mais il ne supportait pas les phrases toutes faites, qui manquaient de sincérité, tout enrobées qu'elles étaient dans le vernis écœurant des bonnes manières. Il préférait la vérité nue, même si elle pouvait se montrer cruelle et blessante. Il se prépara donc à ce qu'elle le remette à sa place comme la fois précédente. Mais elle se contenta de le regarder, les sourcils froncés.

"Pourquoi ne consultez vous pas les dossiers ?"

"J'ai bien peur que le dossier n'ait été classé un peu précipitamment… Par conséquent l'affaire reste obscure et…"

"J'en déduis que vous n'avez aucune piste sérieuse concernant le meurtre de mon beau-père." l'interrompit Sydney. "À moins que vous ne pensiez que les deux affaires ne soient une histoire de vengeance familiale."

Ce fut au tour d'Adams de froncer les sourcils.

"En effet, nous piétinons." répondit-il, jouant la carte de l'honnêteté, puisqu'il semblait vain de cacher quelque chose à la perspicace jeune femme.

Sydney jeta un bref coup d'oeil au four et se redressa.

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ce qu'il s'est passé, ce que vous a dit la police."

Un ange passa. Un deuxième le rattrapa. Sydney finit par prendre la parole.

"J'étais en voyage d'affaire à Taipei. En rentrant, j'ai décidé de faire un crochet par l'appartement de Danny. Je l'ai trouvé." Elle s'arrêta un moment. Un éclair de souffrance passa dans ses yeux, et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. "Il était dans la baignoire. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire." ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle se tendit brusquement. Adams la regarda s'approcher en silence de la porte et l'ouvrir en grand. Devant elle se trouvait sa fille. Elles restèrent figées en un face à face. Les yeux de Lisa étaient remplis d'eau, sa lèvre inférieur tremblotait, les larmes menaçaient de tomber à tout moment.

Elle tenait une cassette vidéo dans sa main tremblante et elle la tenait devant elle, telle une barrière dressée entre sa mère et elle.

La petite fille finit par rompre le silence.

"Je voulais que tu me la mettes."

Et elle se mit à pleurer. Sa mère la pris dans ses bras et la berça doucement en lui caressant les cheveux.

Madame Hecht fit son entrée et se figea en voyant les deux enlacées.

"Madeleine, pourriez vous rester avec l'inspecteur Adams ? Je vais aller coucher Lisa, elle est fatiguée." fit Sydney.

oOoOo

Sydney contemplait sa fille endormie. Ses yeux rougis par les pleurs et le mèches de cheveux épars lui donnaient l'air tellement vulnérable et perdue… Sydney sentit son cœur se serrer et pris sa décision, celle qu'elle repoussait depuis trop longtemps, ou plutôt qu'on lui faisait repousser depuis trop longtemps. Elle savait que l'agence avait besoin d'elle, mais la petite qui serrait sa main encore plus.

Dans trois jours, elle irait faire part de sa décision à Dixon, mais d'ici là, elle ferait tout pour faire renaître les sourires de sa belle mère et de la petite puce de laquelle elle avait été trop longtemps séparée.

oOoOo

"Quand est ce que tu vas revenir, maman ?" demanda Lisa, alors que sa mère enfilait un manteau.

"Très bientôt, puce. Très bientôt."

La petite fille se frappa le front, et partit en courant à l'étage. Sydney embrassa sa belle mère.

"Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs." fit Madeleine.

Sydney la regarda, un peu choquée.

"Je vais démissionner." lança-t-elle en guise de réponse.

Elle vit alors quelque chose qu'elle avait voulu provoquer depuis la mort de Richard Hecht : Madeleine lui souriait avec un bonheur évident.

"Je retourne à L.A. afin d'arranger cela et mettre en ordre mes affaires et je suis de retour."

Elisa fit son retour. Elle tendit une feuille de papier à sa mère.

"Je t'ai fait un dessin."

Sydney la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa, puis ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la voiture, sa belle mère derrière elle. Une fois arrivée à sa voiture, elle déposa sa fille à terre, embrassa sa belle mère et se pencha vers son enfant.

"A très bientôt, puce. Je t'aime."

oOoOo

L'espionne s'inspecta une dernière fois dans son miroir. Bientôt, elle pourrait se permettre de porter autre chose que des tailleurs.

Elle soupira, il était temps de se mettre en route.

Une fois arrivée à la rotonde, elle resta un moment dans sa voiture, contemplant le bâtiment où elle avait passé tant de temps. Elle inspira longuement, et sortit.

Elle se sentait étrangement fébrile; pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle annonçait qu'elle allait quitter la C.I.A.

À la différence que cette fois, sa décision était irrévocable.

Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment et put constater l'efficacité des contrôles lors d'un état d'alerte. Après un bon quart d'heure en compagnie des agents de sécurité, elle put enfin accéder aux bureaux.

Elle était à peine rentrée, que déjà Jack la mettait au courant de la situation.

"Sark devait être transféré dans le courant de la semaine à Camp Harris. Il n'y est jamais arrivé. Et nous avons perdu cinq agents."

Sydney ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Cela n'expliquait pas le niveau d'alerte.

"La sécurité de la rotonde est compromise. Une intrusion sur le système hier soir nous a indiquer qu'un groupe terroriste est en possession des plans du bâtiment. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'ils recherchent."

Cela, par contre, l'expliquait un peu mieux. Mais ce n'était désormais plus parmi ses priorités de découvrir ce qu'il se passait.

"Je quitte la CIA", lâcha-t-elle tout de go.

"Je suppose que c'est une décision mûrement réfléchie ?" répondit Jack.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Dixon apparut dans son champ visuel et s'approcha d'eux.

"Sydney." la salua-t-il. "Je suppose que Jack t'a mis au courant de la situation ?"

Avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, Sydney lui fit part de sa décision. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il essaye de la retenir, mais il lui dit simplement :

"Je suppose qu'une très bonne raison te pousse à faire ça. Je te demande juste de rester encore une semaine pour bien t'assurer que tu fais le bon choix…"

"Ce n'est peut être pas le bon choix de votre point de vue, mais c'est mon choix. Je ne veux pas laisser ma fille seule plus longtemps." Elle fit une pause. "Dixon, essaye de comprendre…"

"Je comprends, Sydney" répondit-il. "Je te demande juste une semaine."

Et il s'éloigna, laissant une Sydney passablement énervée avec son père.

oOoOo

"Madeleine ? Bonjour, c'est Sydney."

Weiss, assis sur le canapé, regardait Sydney faire les cent pas tout en téléphonant.

"Je ne vais pas pouvoir revenir tout de suite, il y a un problème à la banque."

Voyant qu'il la regardait, elle lui adressa un faible sourire.

"Non… Une semaine au maximum… Je sais. Je n'ai pas pu refuser… Je… Allo ?"

Elle fronça les sourcils, et raccrocha.

"Plus de tonalité. Il doit y avoir de l'orage à San Francisco…"

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Sydney était perdue dans ses pensées, Weiss attendait qu'elle prenne la parole.

"Lisa ne va pas bien dormir cette nuit." finit-elle par lâcher, un sourire triste aux lèvres. "Elle a peur de l'orage."

Elle soupira.

"J'ai été stupide de penser que ce serait facile de quitter la CIA."

Weiss la rassura, dans une semaine elle serait libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait avec sa fille.

"J'espère. Bon, on se le fait ce film ?"

Elle alluma la télévision et tomba sur la météo.

"… violents orages touchant le nord de l'Etat. Beau temps sur San Francisco qui est epargnée pour l'instant…"

Sydney plissa les yeux.

"Ça doit être une coupure de courant." fit Weiss, la voyant troublée.

"Certainement." répondit-elle, mais elle ne parut pas plus rassurée pour autant.

Voyant que Weiss la regardait, les sourcils froncés, elle eut un sourire d'excuse.

"Désolée. Depuis que c'est arrivée je suis un peu parano."

"C'est normal."

Il avisa ses mains crispées sur le téléphone.

"Rappelle." lui dit-il.

"Hein ?"

"Rappelle la, comme ça tu seras rassurée."

Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois, la jeune femme avait déjà porté le combiné à son oreille.

Elle raccrocha quelques vingt secondes plus tard, l'air contrarié.

"Toujours rien." Elle lui lança un regard furtif. "Tu crois que si j'appelle la voisine pour voir …?"

Il eut un petit sourire.

"Vas-y."

"Allo, Madame Douglas ? Oui, bonsoir, c'est Sydney… Je vous appelle parce que je n'arrive pas à joindre Madeleine… Non… Une coupure de courant, peut être ? Vraiment ? …Oui, bien sur, je comprends. Je ne veux pas vous retenir… Merci, au revoir."

Il lui lança un regard interrogatif.

"Il n'y a pas eu de coupure, selon elle… Et elle ne les a pas vu sortir…"

"Certainement un plomb." répondit Weiss.

Elle acquiesça, mais il voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant.

"Tu veux y aller ?"

Elle le regarda, sans comprendre.

"Tu veux aller là-bas pour vérifier que tout va bien ?"

"Eric, c'est à quelques 650 bornes d'ici et il est 9h00 du soir ! Non, je suis sure que tout va bien et que je m'inquiète pour rien. Je rappellerais demain matin."

oOoOo

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un Weiss mal reveillé qui vint ouvrir la porte à une Sydney en apparence très calme.

"Elle ne répond toujours pas." lança-t-elle en guise de bonjour.

Weiss, que cette petite phrase avait totalement réveillé, et sentant toute la détresse dans la voix de son amie, battit son record personnel de préparation : dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans sa voiture en direction de la rotonde.

Dès qu'elle fut dans le batiment, Sydney se précipita presque dans le bureau de Dixon, Weiss sur les talons.

"Dixon, je sais que nous sommes en alerte, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu me donne ma journée. Depuis hier soir, ma belle mère ne répond à aucun coup de téléphone et ses voisins se sont absentés."

"Sydney, je…"

"Dixon, je t'en prie ! J'ai peur que quelque chose ne soit arriver à Madeleine…"

Dixon céda. L'espionne le remerçia brievement et sortit. Weiss l'arrêta.

"Je viens."

"Weiss, tu ne peux pas…"

"C'est ma journée annuelle de congé", fit il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. "Je pense que je peux."

oOoOo

Une fois descendue de voiture, Sydney dut se retenir pour ne pas courir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle gravit lentement les marches du perron et sonna. Personne n'étant venu lui ouvrir, elle tourna la poignée. La porte était fermée.

Sydney sentit son coeur faire un bond. Peut être étaient elles sorties toutes les deux ? Mais une voix désagréable vint lui chuchoter que sa belle mère n'aurait pas emmené sa petite fille quelque part un jour d'école. Elle repoussa aussi l'hypothèse des courses, peu de gens y consacrant une bonne demie journée.

Elle ouvrit finalement la porte et pénétra dans la maison silencieuse avec Weiss.

"Il y a quelqu'un ? "appella-t-elle.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

La porte d'entrée, restée ouverte, se referma brutalement. La petite voix désagréable fit son retour et lui signala que peu de gens laissent leurs fenêtres ouvertes quand ils sortent.

La porte de la cuisine était la responsable du courant d'air. Peut être sa belle mère était-elle dans le jardin ? Ils sortirent.

Ce fut Weiss qui lui fit remarquer quelque chose d'insolite : les volets étaient fermés à l'étage.

Ils retournèrent donc à l'intérieur et elle monta, faisant signe à Weiss d'inspecter le rez de chaussée.

La chambre d'Élisa était vide, tout comme la salle de bain.

Quant à la chambre de Madeleine, ce fut le rayon de soleil qui se profilait sous le volet qui lui révéla le corps allongé à terre.

Elle entendit une voix étrange, désincarnée appeller Weiss, avant de réaliser que c'était sa voix.

Quand il arriva dans la chambre, il découvrit son amie, qui semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer, et le corps.

Il composa le 911.

oOoOo

"Élisa Hecht était chez sa grand mère avec qui elle vit quand elle a été enlevée. Les agents Bristow et Weiss ont découvert Madame Hecht inconsciente et blessée dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la petite."

Assis dans la salle de debriefing, l'équipe regardait Sydney avec inquiètude. Elle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis le debut de la réunion et son visage était fermé.

"Pour l'instant, les ravisseurs ne se sont pas manifestés. Etant donné qu'Elisa a été enlevée depuis maintenant 18 heures, nous pensons qu'ils ne tarderont plus à nous faire signe." Il hésita un moment avant de continuer. "C'est aussi l'avis du FBI." finit-il en regardant Sydney.

Elle ne dit rien et se tourna vers la fenetre. Au même moment un agent frappa à la porte.

"Madame Hecht s'est reveillée…"

Sydney se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"…Et nous avons localisé Sark."

Sydney quitta la pièce.


End file.
